Love Letter
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Semua orang punya kisahnya masing-masing. Setiap orang memiliki cara tertentu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. [HUNHAN/YAOI/FLUFF] [by: Hunhankaisoo]
1. Chapter 1

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Jongin mendecak, bertopang dagu sambil menatap lekat-lekat setiap pergerakan temannya. Sehun masih betah menunduk, membubuhkan tulisannya pada selembar kertas berwarna pink muda dengan menggebu-gebu. Sesekali anak itu akan mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat sibuk berpikir kemudian kembali fokus pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar menoleh atau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Menyebalkan.

Apa sih yang ia harapkan? Jongin sungguh tidak mengerti. Benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun. Ini sudah memasuki bulan keenam sejak lelaki itu melakukan rutinitas tololnya. Dan sejujurnya Jongin merasa kasihan. Jongin paham bahwa Sehun tengah dimabuk cinta. Tapi dia tidak paham mengapa Sehun mau terus-menerus memberikan surat cintanya pada orang yang disukainya meski pada kenyataannya orang tersebut tidak sekalipun memberikan respon terhadap semua surat Sehun. Menggelikan. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan, Sehun bisa menunjuk siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi seperti ini. Menulis surat cinta setiap malam dan menyelipkannya ke dalam loker 'orang itu' setiap pagi tepat ketika sampai di sekolah.

"Luhan saja tidak memedulikan semua suratmu."

Sehun sontak berhenti. Tangannya tertahan kaku di atas kertas. Matanya menatap lama pada surat tersebut.

Jongin tahu ia telah memasuki area berbahaya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi dia juga tidak menyesalinya. Ini mungkin menjadi satu-satunya cara agar Sehun tersadar. Agar anak itu tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan. Luhan mengacuhkan semua suratnya itu berarti dia telah menolak Sehun. Sederhana, bukan?

"Aku yakin dia membacanya." Sehun setengah bergumam.

"Tentu dia membacanya." Jongin mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja dia tidak berniat membalas hatimu, Sehun. Dia tidak memberikan respon. Itu artinya dia menolakmu secara halus. Kenapa? Agar kau berhenti untuk menjejali lokernya dengan semua suratmu itu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah." Sehun malah menyeringai. "Bahkan jika dia menolakku secara langsung pun, aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Kini dia beralih menatap Jongin, berusaha menyampaikan keyakinannya pada lelaki itu.

"Astaga.." Jongin mengerang frustasi. Apa semua orang yang tengah terjerat cinta selalu seperti ini? Rasa-rasanya dia hampir muntah. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan cara yang lebih mudah sih? Kau bisa mengiriminya pesan melalui Line, Kakaotalk, Instagram, atau sms. Tidak perlu sampai menulis surat. Kau terlihat kampungan."

"Justru menulis surat jauh lebih bermakna ketimbang melalui media sosial yang kau sebutkan tadi." Sehun melanjutkan kembali tulisannya. "Ini menunjukkan ketulusanku. Dia pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana usahaku ketika menulis dan melipat surat-surat yang aku berikan. Terkadang, menulis malah mampu mendorongku untuk mencurahkan semua yang aku rasakan."

Jongin menganga. Perutnya seolah digelitik, dan dia sungguh hendak muntah sekarang. "Aku benci kau yang seperti ini."

"Kenapa?" Sehun terkekeh, tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas lembar surat tersebut.

"Kau menjijikkan. Kata-katamu terlalu puitis untuk ku mengerti."

"Makanya kau harus jatuh cinta," kini Sehun meletakkan pulpennya dan mulai melipat. Setelahnya dia mengambil sebuah cokelat yang ada di atas nakas, mengikatnya bersama surat tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah. "Agar kau tahu rasanya menjadi orang yang menjijikkan sepertiku. Aku berani jamin kau akan menyukainya." lanjutnya lalu melempar kedipan nakal pada Jongin.

"Kau sudah gila, Oh Sehun." Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Ya benar." Sehun tersenyum idiot sembari melempar pandangan ke luar jendela kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang tampak sunyi tanpa taburan bintang. "Aku sudah gila karna Luhan dan dia mesti bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Bisiknya setengah menerawang.

Melihat bagaimana tampang Sehun saat ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk segera enyah dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar terseret kegilaan temannya itu. Atau sebelum dia benar-benar mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

 **TBC**

 **520!**


	2. Chapter 2

Munafik jika aku mengatakan aku tidak berharap apapun dari lelaki itu.

Aku menyukainya, dan aku tentu menginginkan dia menjadi milikku.

Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bebas menyentuhnya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menyampaikan perasaan sayangku, dan membisikkan beberapa rayuan menjijikkan di telinganya. Aku ingin melakukan itu dan satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai tujuanku adalah dengan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Dan itu jelas tidak mudah.

Banyak sekali yang menyukai Luhan di sekolah ini. Wajar saja. Mengingat bagaimana kesempurnaan yang terpahat di setiap tubuh Luhan, bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika mendapati kenyataan bahwa ada puluhan pria maupun wanita yang sudi berlutut di bawah kakinya demi mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu. Aku salah satu manusia beruntung tersebut.

Jongin berulang kali bertanya padaku; kenapa?

Kenapa aku mau terus-terusan mengejar seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku?

Kenapa aku begitu idiot dan tak henti-hentinya menyelipkan surat cintaku ke loker lelaki itu meski aku tahu dia tidak akan membalasnya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tidak berhenti saja?

Entahlah.

Mungkin ini sebagai wujud dari betapa besar rasa sukaku padanya, tanda bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh, sikap yang menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak mudah menyerah.

Ya, mungkin sesederhana itu.

Sesederhana perasaanku padanya.

* * *

Apa yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi pagi itu adalah menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri di depan lokernya. Kakiku yang awalnya terayun ringan mendadak terhenti. Senyum yang mengembang di wajahku luntur, berganti dengan raut penasaran yang amat dalam. Aku memutuskan bersembunyi di ujung lorong, mengamati setiap pergerakannya dengan mataku. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu? Apa yang membuatnya hanya diam di sana? Mungkinkah dia sedang menimang-nimang untuk melakukan sesuatu? Sesuatu layaknya membuang surat-suratku? Membayangkan itu membuatku bergidik. Tanpa sadar memajukan langkahku, nyaris keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan hendak mendekatinya.

Tapi akal sehatku melarang. Tidak di saat aku sama sekali belum siap. Aku tidak boleh mendekatinya jika tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Luhan tampak menghela napas, dia membuka lokernya dengan gerakan yang teramat lambat, dan apa yang terlihat di mataku kala itu sukses membuatku menganga. Puluhan surat jatuh tergeletak di lantai tepat ketika ia membuka pintu loker tersebut. Beberapa memiliki warna yang mencolok, beberapa bahkan tidak mau repot-repot dimasukkan ke dalam amplop. Napasku tercekat, suratku yang tengah ku genggam tanpa sadar mulai kusut sebab teremas dengan jari-jariku.

Ku kira hanya aku yang begitu terobsesi padanya. Ku kira hanya aku yang mau bersusah payah untuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat rayuan untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Ternyata…

Luhan merunduk sejenak. Kemudian dia berjongkok, memunguti semua surat itu, memperhatikannya, lantas mengumpulkan semuanya hingga bergabung jadi satu. Aku menggigit bibir, cemas akan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri..

' _Tidak.. jangan lakukan Luhan. Karna jika kau melakukannya, tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk melakukan ini semua padamu.. Bahkan jika kau tidak ingin membalasnya, cukup membacanya saja. Jangan lakukan itu.'_

Luhan bangkit, berjalan cepat ke tong sampah terdekat, melirik ke sekeliling, kemudian mendesak semua surat tersebut ke dalamnya. Dia kembali lagi ke lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku, lantas berlalu pergi hingga menghilang di persimpangan lorong yang lain.

Aku menahan napas, tenggorokanku seperti disumbat batu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika kakiku bergerak sendiri hingga sampai di loker si mungil itu. Mengamatinya lamat-lamat. 6 bulan waktu yang ku habiskan untuk menulis surat cintaku padanya, setiap hari ku selipkan surat-surat itu ke dalam loker ini, tapi apa? Dia bahkan tidak membacanya. Dia membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Perasaanku—dia mencampakkannya semudah itu.

Aku tertawa sendiri. Miris dengan diriku. Yang benar saja..

Hari itu, untuk pertamakalinya, aku tidak menyelipkan suratku ke dalam loker Luhan.

* * *

"Kau tampak mengerikan, teman."

Aku mendecih, tidak merasa perlu menjawab dan memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol—dia salah satu sahabatku yang tahu mengenai masalah perasaanku pada Luhan. Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden itu. Aku tidak pernah menuliskan surat cintaku lagi pada Luhan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan patah hati. Sial. Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan lelaki itu, namun perasaanku sudah ditolak mentah-mentah. Lucu membayangkan bagaimana tololnya aku selama ini. Mencurahkan setiap perasaanku pada surat itu, untuk kemudian dibiarkan membusuk di dalam tong sampah.

"Sebentar lagi hujan," Chanyeol kembali berkomentar. Dia ikut-ikutan melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Mengamati awan gelap yang mulai membentang di atas langit. "Kesempatan bagusku untuk pulang bersama dengan Kyungsoo." Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini sambil disisipi dengan tawa geli yang amat menjijikkan di telingaku.

Aku hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Anak ini—tidak sadarkah dia kalau sahabatnya tengah patah hati? Dia malah memamerkan kisah cintanya yang semanis madu itu.

"Aku mau ke kelas Kyungsoo dulu." Chanyeol menepuk bahuku sekali, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Jangan terlalu bersedih. Kalau kau ingin menangis, kenapa kau tidak mandi hujan saja nanti? Itu ide yang bagus. Sekalian untuk menyamarkan airmatamu."

Aku memberinya tatapan sinis, siap melayangkan tinjuku ke rahangnya, namun dia sudah lebih dulu berlalu. Keparat benar si Chanyeol itu. Dia berkata seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling lemah di muka bumi.

Meski harus aku akui, menangis di bawah hujan terdengar menggiurkan.

Astaga. Aku terlihat menyedihkan, benar kan?

* * *

Kabar baiknya, aku tidak melakukan apa yang diusulkan oleh Chanyeol. Meski itu terdengar asyik, hitung-hitung untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang serasa hampir meledak beberapa hari ini, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk terserang flu juga. Minggu depan kami mulai ujian, bisa gawat kalau aku malah terbaring mengenaskan di atas ranjang hanya karna menghabiskan berjam-jam waktuku untuk diguyur hujan.

Kabar buruknya, hujan nampak tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Chanyeol sudah pulang lebih dulu. Bersama Kyungsoo, dia bahkan sempat mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Anak itu memang tukang pamer, salah satu sifatnya yang sudah mendarah daging. Sedangkan Jongin, dia sedang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Sekolah mulai sepi. Beberapa anak sudah pulang lebih dulu. Bahkan ada yang rela menembus hujan hanya untuk segera sampai di rumah. Aku mulai menimang-nimang untuk melakukannya juga, namun memilih menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Suasana terasa amat tenang, hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang menemaniku dan hal tersebut sukses membuatku menguap beberapa kali.

Mataku mulai terpejam beberapa kali, sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar, aku mengusap wajahku. Kalau begini, aku bisa-bisa tertidur sungguhan.

"Sehun?"

Aku tersentak, mata terbelalak, dan langsung berpaling untuk mencari si pemilik suara. Dan saat itu aku benar-benar membeku. "Luhan?" desisku pelan. Tidak percaya apa yang ada di mataku. Aku mengira ini bagian halusinasiku, mengingat betapa aku merindukan sosok itu selama beberapa hari ini—asal kalian tahu saja, aku berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya sejak insiden itu.

"Hai." Luhan tersenyum manis, wajahnya yang memerah entah kenapa membuatku jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia tampak segugup itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Hai." Aku menyahut, canggung.

Luhan maju selangkah, kini berdiri di sampingku, dan memperhatikan hujan yang turun semakin deras. "Kau tidak bawa payung ya?"

 _Bukankah itu sudah jelas?_

Aku mengangguk, mata masih terpaku pada wajahnya. Bodohnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Mataku seolah tidak puas hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik. "Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku membawanya," Luhan menoleh padaku, dan kembali tersenyum. Aku kira aku akan melebur ke dalam lantai. "Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawarnya, dia menunduk, menggigit bibir, tampak begitu grogi.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki kepalaku, aku menjawab, "Tidak." Dibarengi dengan nada agak sinis pula. Aku merutuk. Merasa bersalah kala melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Tapi—bukankah ini wajar? Maksudku, aku bahkan sudah menyampaikan perasaanku padanya selama 6 bulan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari dimana aku sudah mampu mengumpulkan keberanianku dan menyatakannya secara langsung, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan kemarin sukses melunturkan semua niatku tersebut. Aku marah, kesal, dan sedih. Itu manusiawi, bukan?

"Kalau begitu—" Luhan menggigit bibir, ragu membayangi wajahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini, bagaimana?"

"Apa?" aku melotot tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa?"

Luhan menelan ludah, "Agar kau tidak terlalu kesepian, mungkin?" dia menatapku penuh harap.

Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk berpaling saja. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau menatap wajahnya terus menerus. Aku bisa saja tanpa sadar menarik wajah manis itu, menggapai bibirnya dengan bibirku, meneroboskan lidahku ke dalam sana, melaksanakan semua imajinasi kotorku tentang tubuhnya. _Shit!_ Aku pasti sudah gila.

Lama keheningan itu menyelimuti kami. Aku sendiri bingung untuk mengatakan apa, itu sampai Luhan kembali berbicara.

Dan kata-katanya sukses membuatku tertohok.

"Kau… kenapa tidak pernah meletakkan suratmu lagi di lokerku?" tanyanya, nyaris berbisik namun masih mampu ditangkap oleh telingaku.

Aku terpaku, bingung memilah kata yang tepat. "Untuk apa?" balasku sama pelannya. "Kau hanya akan berakhir membuangnya di tong sampah," gumamku lagi, "benar kan?" aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menatapnya lekat.

Luhan terkesiap, dia memandangku horror. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku melihatnya." Entah kenapa aku bahkan tidak sanggup menaikkan suaraku demi meneriakkan rasa frustasiku pada lelaki manis ini. "Kau membuang semua surat yang ada di lokermu. Itu artinya—"

"Tapi aku selalu membaca surat darimu!" Luhan memekik, tangannya terkepal erat.

Aku terhenyak, "Benarkah?" tanyaku, jelas tidak percaya.

"Setiap hari aku membaca suratmu, Sehun-ah." Nada suaranya menyiratkan kesungguhan. "Aku selalu menantikannya dan bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan mendatangiku secara langsung dan mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku. Yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kalau bukan suratku yang kau buang, tidakkah seharusnya kau juga menyimpan surat-surat yang lainnya? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan mereka? Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau selalu menyimpan suratku dan—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat Luhan merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan setumpuk surat yang telah diikat menjadi satu. "Ini semua adalah surat-surat darimu. Selama ini, hanya kau yang selalu tulus menuliskan perasaanmu. Semua surat yang ku buang itu, hanyalah beberapa orang yang tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Bahkan beberapa ada yang membenciku. Karna itu aku membuangnya."

Aku tertegun. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir.

Aku mengutuk diriku yang amat lemah dengan tingkah menggemaskan itu. Karna mendadak rasa kesal dan sedih yang menumpuk di hatiku selama seminggu ini hilang begitu saja.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama." Luhan melanjutkan, dia menunduk, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. "Saat kau menyelipkan surat ini untuk pertamakali di lokerku—"

"Ayo kita pulang." Selaku tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan jantungku hampir meletus. Aku bahkan mulai tergagap.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mendelik tidak percaya. "Apa karna kau belum percaya dan—"

"Ti-tidak." Aku memaki di dalam hati. "Hanya saja, aku terlalu senang dan kalau dibiarkan lebih lama aku bisa saja menjadi sangat memalukan di depanmu."

Luhan tanpa disangka malah terkekeh lucu. Dia memasukkan kembali semua surat-suratku, lalu mengeluarkan payung berwarna merah muda dari tasnya. Astaga. Yang benar saja.. Merah muda? Untuk seorang lelaki?

Dia menyerahkan payung itu padaku. "Ayo." Ajaknya riang, senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Aku mengangguk, tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak membalas senyum itu. Aku membuka payung tersebut, menggamit salah satu jemari Luhan, merasakan ukurannya yang amat pas di genggamanku, dan berjalan santai melewati hujan. Awalnya aku sempat ragu menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, namun ketika aku merasakan tidak adanya penolakan, aku jadi percaya diri dan tahu bahwa dia juga menginginkannya.

Wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu." Ucapku kemudian. Mata berusaha fokus menatap jalanan yang sepi.

"Ya, aku tau." Luhan mengeratkan tautan tangan kami. "Aku sudah membaca semua surat-suratmu itu."

"Apakah ini artinya sekarang kita berpacaran?" aku bertanya penuh harap.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

* * *

 _If I am going to confess, I might write a letter._

 _It might be lazy to write one letter by one, put it in a envelope and sent it to someone but that's more meaningful._

 _-_ _ **Sehun's Interview in Ceci-**_

* * *

 **THE END**

 **520!**


End file.
